


A little less than

by Chanbakehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SpokenPoetry
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbakehun/pseuds/Chanbakehun
Summary: Prompt: #29 - Minsan nang umamin si Baekhyun ng tunay niyang nararamdaman para sa kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol. Minsan na rin siyang sinabihan ni Chanyeol na hindi niya nakikita si Baekhyun sa ganung paraan. At nung minsang sinabi ni Chanyeol na "pwede bang magkaibigan pa rin tayo?" ay minsan na ring sinabi ni Baekhyun na "oo naman". At ngayon, hindi niya maalis ang tanong ng matalik niyang kaibigan na si Luhan sa kanyang utak, "tama bang maghabol sa tanging tao na kaya kang saktan?"Hango sa kantang Habol by Maude.





	A little less than

**Author's Note:**

> Buzzer beater fic! Thanks to the mods. To my prompter, Hope I gave justice to your prompt. Hehe sana magustuhan nyo lahat. 
> 
> Basahin nyo habang nakikinig sa Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw - December Avenue. 
> 
> Magsakitan na tayo lahat. ♡♡♡

"Baekhyun, Ikaw na next." Bulong ni Minseok pagkatapos ilapag ang panibagong baso ng beer sa harap nya. Agad syang tumango at ininom ang pangatlong beer nya sa gabi na yon. Naramdaman nyang humarap sakanya ng bahagya si Luhan habang binibigyan sya ng makahulugang tingin. Maya maya ay inilapit ni Luhan ang upuan nya sa upuan ni Baekhyun at ipinagsalok ang kamay nila. 

"Ano, Kaya mo ba?" Ibinaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin nya mula sa kanyang beer papunta sa taong kasalukuyang tumutula sa stage. Gusto nyang sagutin ang tanong ni Luhan pero parang may isang malaking bato ang nakabara sa lalamunan nya. 

 

 _Hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko ata kakayanin._ Gusto nyang sabihin ito sa matalik nyang kaibigan pero pinigilan nya ang sarili bago pa kumawala ang mga salita. Ibinalik nya ang tingin sa mga mata ni Luhan at pinilit ang sarili na tumango. 

  _Walang kahit anong emosyon ang makikita sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Parang walang baekhyun sa tabi ni Luhan. Wala ang dating masayahin at maligalig na kaibigan nya, Wala ang baekhyun na hindi mapakali sa kaba dahil sya na ang susunod na tutungtong sa entablado. Ang baekhyun na kaharap nya ngayon ay tahimik at tila nasa laot ang isip. Ang baekhyun na kaharap ni Luhan ay hindi magaslaw kundi kalkulado lahat ng galaw; At ang mga mata nito, Ang mga mata na dati ay puno ng ningning at saya, ngayon ay parang isang malaking kalawakan na walang bituin._

  

Nasasaktan si Luhan para sa kaibigan nya pero pinilit nya parin ngumiti at i cheer ito. "Galingan mo, Baekhyun. Balikan mo ko pagtapos ha?" 

Pinisil nya ang kamay ni Baekhyun bago ito pakawalan upang makapunta na sa harap. Mainit sa buong resto ngayong gabi. Tuwing biyernes ay puno ng tao ang restobar ni Minseok.  Kadalasan ay mga nagt trabaho lamang ang kanilang parokyano pero ngayon ay puno narin ito ng mga kolehiyala na gusto makinig ng spoken poetry. 

 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pawis sa kanyang noo bago umakyat sa stage. Agad naghiyawan ang mga tao sa paligid nya. Isinara nya ang kanyang mata at sandaling pinakiramdaman ang paligid. 

  _Nararamdaman nya ang titig ng mga manunuod sakanya, lahat ay sabik na marinig ang tulang mamumutawi sa labi nya. Nararamdaman nya ang init na nagmumula sa mga ilaw na nakatapat at nakatutok sa maliit na entabladong tinutungtungan nya, Nararamdaman nya ang bibig nya na unti-unting natutuyo sa bawat minutong lumilipas._

  _Pero mas nararamdaman nya yung sakit. Yung sakit na unti unti syang kinakain._

"Hello, Ako si Byun Baekhyun from PUP- COC. Sana magustuhan nyo ang tula ko ngayong gabi. Ito ay pinamagatang 'Baliw sa pag-ibig'.

  **BALIW SA PAG-IBIG**

  

  _Mahal, Matatawag mo ba kong baliw sa pag ibig?_

  _Hindi ako magaling magsalin sa salita ng nararamdaman ko  
Pero siguro masyado nang baliw tong utak at puso ko kaya sila nalang rin ang sumulat ng mga katagang andito, _

  _Mahal, matatawag mo ba akong baliw sa pag ibig?_

  _Malabo sakin ang umpisa. hindi ko alam kung kelan nagsimulang maging magandang umaga ang mga umaga kapag nakikita ko ang ngiti mo_

  _Malabo kung panong nagiging magandang gabi ang mga gabi kapag naririnig ko ang tawa mo_

  _Malabo parin sakin kung panong sa simula ay nasa isip lang kita  
Pero ngayon ay nasa puso na. _

 

  _**ikaw at ako** , masyado akong baliw sa ideya na sana merong 'tayo'._

  _sa gabi na niyayakap ako ng kalungkutan at ang tanging nagsasalba sakin ay ang mga imahe ng ikaw at ako_

  _Oo, ikaw at ako.  
Ikaw at ako na nagtatagpo sa isip ko, mahal. _

 

 _Ginawa nating munting palaruan ang isip ko_  
Doon ang lugar kung saan malayo tayo, Doon ang lugar kung saan hawak ko sa mga kamay ko ang mainit na palad mo,  
habang pareho tayong nakatanaw  
sa palubog na araw, mahal. 

 

 _Ginigising ng isip ko ang buong sistema ko_  
Na kahit wala ka naman talaga sa tabi ko ay nararamdaman ko  
Nararamdaman kita  
Nararamdaman ko yung tayo  
Nararamdaman kong 

  _mahal mo rin ako_

_Minsan ay natatawa nalang rin ako mag isa_  
_Siguro dahil sa yakap mo ako'y natitigang  
_ _o dahil sa utak ko'y kulang kulang._

  _Pero tangina, kahit anong bilang_

  _Pakiramdam ko palaging may kulang._

 

  _Palagi kang kulang._

 

 _Palaging ako lang 'to_  
_At ang isip ko_  
_na nababaliw na  
_ _kakaisip sayo_

  

  _Mahal, matatawag mo ba kong baliw sa pag-ibig?"_

 

Pagbitaw nya ng mikropono ay agad na nagpalakpakan ang lahat. Pagtapos ng tula ay ang pagtatapos rin ng kanyang pagpapanggap. 

Hindi nya pinansin lahat ng mga tao na gustong bumati sakanya at dire diretsong pumunta paakyat ng rooftop. Alam nyang umuwi na si Luhan. Hindi dahil iniwan sya nito kundi dahil alam nyang alam ni Luhan na kailangan nya mapagisa. Pagbukas nya ng pinto ay agad syang nikayap ng malamig na hangin na tila nag aabang sakanya.

Nakakapanginig ang lamig pero iyon siguro ang hinahanap nya. _Yung lamig na nakakamanhid._

Hindi maalis sa isip nya ang tanong ni Luhan. 

  _"Tama bang maghabol sa tanging tao na kaya kang saktan?"_

Huminga sya ng malalim at tumingin sa kalangitan. Bumagsak ang mga luha na kanina pa nya pinipigilang kumawala at kasabay nito ay ibinulong nya sa hangin ang  hiling ng puso nya.

  _"Chanyeol, pwede bang mahal mo nalang rin ako?"_

\- 

"Birthday koo~ tas birthday nya." Ani ni Baekhyun habang inilalagay ay passcode papasok ng condo, 05061127. Pasado ala una na sya nakauwi galing restobar dahil saglit syang naidlip at nagpawala ng amats sa rooftop. Pero kahit nagpalipas na nang oras ay umiikot parin ang paligid nya at parang gusto nya parin maduwal.

"bakit *hik* ayaw mo bumukas ha?!" Irita nyang sabi habang pinipilit na pindutin nang maayos ang password. _Mukhang sa labas ako matutulog... ayaw ako papasukin ng pintuan. He drunkenly thought._

Paupo na sya sa lapag ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng unit nila. The first thing that registered in his mind is the smell of coffee and his musky, manly scent that quickly lulled his drunken state to peace. He smiled. _Finally, I'm home._

 _"Baekhyun."_ He sternly called his name. His deep voice resonated clearly in the empty, lifeless hall. He knows that tone. At naiinis sya na alam nya. Naiinis sya na alam nya lahat tungkol kay Chanyeol. _Bawat kilos, bawat pagtaas o pagbaba ng boses nito ay alam nya anong kahulugan. He can read him like an open book.Everything about Chanyeol is embedded in Baekhyun's mind. and **heart.**_

  

 

  _Why do you sound like you care?_

 

"Birthday ni Minseok, Yung boss ko sa restobar. Kaya naparami ng inom." He lied. Agad nyang binalanse ang sarili ng maramdaman na muling umikot ang paligid. _Tangina, Di na ko iinom ulit._ He thought. 

Chanyeol looked at him as if he's trying to see right through the lie. Of course, Chanyeol knows that reason is plain bullshit. Chanyeol knows baekhyun too well. Too damn well. 

 

Tinignan lang sya ng ni Chanyeol sa mata at hindi na nagsalita pa. If there is one thing in the world he deeply hates, _aside from cucumber_ , is a silent Chanyeol. Kahit na lasing si Baekhyun ay malinaw nyang naririnig ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib nya. Hindi na nya kinaya pa ang bigat ng tingin ni Chanyeol kaya  dali dali nyang ibinaba ang tingin sa sapatos na suot nya at sabay huminga ng malalim para ikalma ang kanyang nagwawalang puso. _He's mad at me._

He got lost in his own thoughts na hindi nya namalayan na inaakay na sya ni Chanyeol papasok ng kanilang condo. Bumalik ang ulirat nya nang higitin sya ni Chanyeol nang mas mahigpit nung nakita nyang tatama si Baekhyun sa coffee table. _Sobrang lapit._ Nararamdaman nya ang mainit na kamay ni Chanyeol sa bewang nya. Nagtatalo ang puso at utak nya pero hindi na sya lumaban pa. Gusto nyang kumawala. _Pero mas gusto nya na tumigil nalang ang oras._

 

Maingat syang ibinaba ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kama. Agad tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang damit at sapatos ni Baekhyun, only leaving the younger with his boxers. Pinaghalo halong amoy ng inumin, sigarilyo, at pawis si Baekhyun kaya agad kumuha si Chanyeol ng basang tuwalya  para punasan si Baek.

Baekhyun isn't ashamed to be seen like this. They have nothing to hide to each other because they had seen each other's raw side; Both physically and emotionally. Simula bata pa lang ay magkasama na sila. The park's lived just in front of the byun's.Their parents are also the best of friends kaya hindi nakapagtataka na pati ang mga anak nila ay ganoon rin.Kung asan si Chanyeol, andun si Baekhyun. Kung anong meron si Baekhyun. meron si Chanyeol. 

_It has always been Baekhyun and Chanyeol._

 

  _Pero ngayon, meron nalang Baekhyun at meron nalang Chanyeol._

 

Baekhyun bitterly smiled at the thought. 

"Iiwan mo na 'ko?" Baekhyun mindlessly asked when he felt that Chanyeol is trying to leave him, again. He held his breath as he awaits for his answer. 

"Ikukuha lang kita ng bagong damit." Chanyeol answered before he got up and walked into his and baekhyun's shared closet. He breathe a sigh of relief. "Just hand me your purple hoodie, I'm feeling a bit cold." He saw him freeze for a moment before he turned around and went to baekhyun's study chair, where Chanyeol's hoodie is hanged.  

Chanyeol immediately went back to him, bringing his hoodie and a pair of pastel pink strawberry designed socks. Agad syang umusog para bigyan ng pwesto si Chanyeol. He quicky put on the hoodie and his favorite socks from Yura. Chanyeol's sister. 

When Baekhyun has finally settled, Chanyeol sat down on his side of Baekhyun's bed and stared at the younger. Baekhyun meets his stares halfway, Chanyeol's soft facial features are strikingly silhouetted by the light coming from the moon and stars outside the big window adjacent to his bed. _He's so beautiful like this. Baekhyun grew up seeing that exact face every day but he still falls in love, again and again, like it's the first time._

"I am not staying here unless you tell me the truth. Bakit naglasing ka nanaman?" Chanyeol worriedly questioned him.

Gusto matawa ni Baekhyun. _What exactly do you want me to tell you?_

Parang biglaang ibinalik si Baekhyun sa nakaraan. Ang Chanyeol na nasa harap ni Baekhyun ay ibang-iba sa Chanyeol na kaharap nya dalawang buwan ang nakakaraan.

  _This Chanyeol is the one he fell in love with. That Chanyeol from two months ago is a stranger he never wants to see again._

  _This Chanyeol is his. and he'll do everything for this chanyeol to stay._

 

He cupped Chanyeol's face and gave the older a sweet genuine smile. "I am telling the truth. Naparami lang talaga. Sorry, Hindi na ko iinom ulit."

The older leans into his touch like a puppy seeking warmth from his owner. He pouted and locked his eyes on baekhyun, as if he's trying to know if the younger is really telling the truth. 

 

"Promise me. At kung iinom ka man, tell me and I'll go with you. Don't make me worried again, Baek." Baekhyun can feel the loud thumping of his heart. He retracted his hand from the older's face. and for a second, he saw him pout as he tried to chase the warmth from his hand _—cute. too damn cute that it's making the younger's heart hurt._

He smiled before answering. "I promise." He faked a yawn and lay down close to the edge of his bed as he struggles to put a distance between them. "Can we sleep now? Papatayin ko pa si Jongdae bukas, Sigurado akong kung ano-ano pinaglalagay nya sa inumin ko." He stretches his arm before he continued. "He badly wants to see me make fool out of myself in front of our professors." 

Chanyeol lay down and scooted closer to him, Baekhyun froze. He heard him chuckle. "stop putting the blame on him. Kasalanan mo yan." 

He snorts. "Whatever. I'll kill him once I see him" He pulled the blankets up to his head to hide his reddening face. though it's quite useless since their room is nearly pitched black, saved by the moon light. Tumalikod sya kay Chanyeol bago ulit nagsalita. "So, Good night?" 

 

"Not yet." He heard Chanyeol whisper near his ear. He looked back at the older. "ha?" 

 

Suddenly, a pair of soft, plump lips landed in his forehead. He closed his eyes as he tries to calm his heart, Hands tightly clutched in his chest. His heart feels so full yet broken at the same time. _Chanyeol, Why do you have to make it so hard for me?_

He opened his eyes again and see the giant smiling genuinely at him. 

  _"Tulog na tayo, Baek."_

\- 

 

Nagising si Baekhyun sa malakas na patugtog ni Chanyeol ng mga kanta ng parokya ni Edgar. Tinignan nya ang orasan sa gilid ng kanyang kama at nakitang 7 AM pa lang. Gusto nya sigawan si Chanyeol na patayin na ang tugtog pero masyadong tuyo ang lalamunan nya para magsalita. Sinubukan nyang tumayo pero agad ring umikot ang paligid nya. _Hindi na talaga ako iinom ulit._ Pakiramdam nya ay lalong lumalala ang hangover nya sa ingay pero pagod sya para gumalaw kaya tinakpan nalang nya nang unan ang tenga nya habang nag iisip pano sasaktan si Chanyeol mamaya. 

 

Nakarinig sya ng katok sa pintuan pero nagkunwari parin syang tulog. Maya maya ay naramdaman nyang umupo si Chanyeol sa gilid ng kama nya. Akala nya ay aalis agad ito pero nanatili lang ito sa tabi nya ng ilang minuto, walang ginagawa at basta lang nakaupo. nanatili syang nakapikit, inaantay ang susunod na gagawin ni Chanyeol.

 

Suddenly, He felt Chanyeol's soft callous hands slowly reaching out to him, and started massaging his scalp and temple. Baekhyun fought the urge to make weird sounds and moan because it felt soothing, and relaxing at the same time. _He fucking knows my body like his own map._ Baekhyun thought, As Chanyeol slightly pressed a certain point in the back his ear that made him sigh in relief. He's so good at this. 

"Alam ko gising kana." Chanyeol smirked.  Baekhyun was caught off-guard so he just nonchalantly hummed. His eyes kept shut. 

"Inumin mo yung gamot na nilagay ko dito sa table." He didn't stop running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, slowly lulling the latter back to sleep. "Late na ata ako makakauwi mamaya, gagawa pa kami nila Sehun ng plates na i pr-present para sa convention." Nang mapansin ni Chanyeol na nakakatulog ulit si Baekhyun ay agad nyang tinigil ang ginagawa at tumayo. The frown that decorated Baekhyun's face didn't go unnoticed by the older, so he lightly chuckled. 

"Gumising kana, Baek. Aalis na ko, Text mo nalang 'ko kung may kailangan ka" He said.

"Kung late kana rin makakalabas ng school, I text mo 'ko anong oras para masundo kita." He didn't wait for the younger to answer and just patted Baekhyun's head one last time before he went off. Nang narinig ni Baekhyun ang pag sara ng pinto ay mas lalo nyang hinigpitan ang yakap sa unan nya. 

_Kailangan kita sa buhay ko. pwede bang rason yun para i text ka?_

Napailing si Baekhyun sa naisip. Hindi na sya nakabalik pa sa pagtulog at sinunod nalang ang bilin ni Chanyeol. Agad nyang ininom ang gamot at lumabas ng kwarto para mag umagahan. their home smells like coffee and honey in the morning. Of course, It's because Chanyeol always brew his morning espresso and cook him his favorite blueberry pancakes.

Pinatay narin nya ang kanina pang maingay na kanta ng parokya na 'Pakiusap Lang Lasingin Nyo Ako' _how ironic._ Ani Baekhyun. Duma dagundong ang buong unit nila sa lakas ng patugtog ni Chanyeol tuwing umaga pero kahit kelan ay wala pang nagreklamo na kapit bahay nila.

  _Everyone just seemed to love Chanyeol. Even the cranky old woman that lives with his black cats at the end of their floor, who would always snap at Baekhyun whenever they ride the same elevator, or Mrs. Smith's two spoiled brat kids who would always play pranks on him each time they see him on the corridor. Minsan ay gusto nalang isipin ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang witch sa mga kwento ni Yura. The only way someone can win everyone's heart like that is to have them bewitched with magic and pure sorcery._

 

  _Ugh, I'm missing him already._

 

 

Agad nalang napailing si Baekhyun sa naisip. Nakita nya ang cellphone nya katabi ng speaker ni Chanyeol at agad kinuha ito. _6 calls, 14 messages, all from Chanyeol._ Nakakita rin sya ng message from Luhan asking kung nakauwi na ba sya. He ignored it all and went to his messages to Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun was disappointed to see na wala paring reply si Kyungsoo sa last message nya— which he had drunkenly sent last night. So he typed another one. 

  

7:01 AM  
to: soongit

Please kyungsoo, Kausapin mo 'ko. Hindi ko narin talaga alam gagawin ko.

7:05 AM  
to: soongit

Mababaliw na 'ko p0ta pls help me 

7:16 AM  
to: soongit

I'll listen to you this time, I promise. Just please talk to me again :-( 

 

He waited for minutes, but there's still no reply. _Fuck it, this won't work._ He looked around their living room and saw the pile of engineering drawing plates messily stacked on top of their coffee table. An idea struck him. _Let's see if Jongin left some of his plates here._ Ani ni Baekhyun. Nangielam sya nang mga plates ni Chanyeol hangang sa nakita nya ang hinahanap nya. 

 

  **_Bingo._   **

 

7:26 AM  
to: soongit

magpapakita ka sakin o magpapaalam na si Jongin sa mga plates nya na 'to? Kilala mo 'ko. susunugin ko to lahat

Baekhyun attached a photo of him holding Jongin's drawing plates on top of their stove before clicking the send button. Wala pang isang minuto ay nakatanggap na sya ng reply. 

7:28 AM  
From: soongit 

punyeta ka 

7:30 AM  
From: soongit

subukan mo galawin yan susunugin ko yang condo nyo ni chanyeol! 

 

Baekhyun was dumbfounded and ecstatic. _Finally, He received a message from soo— after a week of not hearing anything from his best friend!_ Well, aside from his lame excuses kung bakit hindi sila pwedeng magkita na madalas nyang ipinaparating lang kay Luhan, na syang nagsasabi kay Baekhyun. Bakit ngayon ko lang naisip na gamitin si Jongin? He thought. He smiled to himself and was quick to type a reply. 

To: soongit 

HB614 Rooftop. 5 PM. Kapag hindi ka nagpakita hindi narin makikita ni Jongin to 

 

Hindi na ulit nagreply si Kyungsoo pero alam ni Baekhyun na nabasa nya ito. Sigurado sya na this time, sisiputin na sya ni Kyungsoo. Of course, He just used his biggest weakness on him. 

\--- 

Agad na pumasok si Baekhyun sa kanyang BroadCasting class. He was immediately greeted by his 'fans', praising him for his poetry last night. He offered small, shy smiles and utter soft thank yous. He had also humbly accepted all the gifts they gave him. He can't say that he completely loves the attention that comes from doing spoken poertry, but he definitely loves seeing people admire his works.

  _Writing poems is a hobby he picked up when he and Chanyeol are still in high school. Madalas tumugtog si Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang gitara. Chanyeol would often tell the younger that his music pieces are the mirror to his soul._

  _And so, baekhyun did his best to read every emotions behind every note. He thought it was a bit easy. kapag masaya si Chanyeol, he would play loud, upbeat, and happy tunes. but when he's feeling sad, he would pluck the strings a little bit slower, and a bit gentler. The 13 year old Chanyeol said he would make a lot of beautiful melodies to help people express themselves._

  _Baekhyun loved listening to each one of his compositions, But he had always felt incomplete. It felt so partial. Listening to it makes Baekhyun feel like he's trying to see something in a blur, or to look at a whole painting with fragmented parts. For Baekhyun, the melody is missing something. like a puzzle without it's pieces, Or an angel without wings. It needs a word, a lyric, a poem._

 

  _And so, he wrote his first poem; **for him.**_

 

He went straight at the back and sat beside Luhan, who quickly gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Famous naman nyan" Luhan kids. 

"You're the one to talk" Baekhyun snickered. "I just walked pass through some of our seniors trying to sneak chocolates and love letters inside your locker, again." He playfully barks back.

He heard Luhan groan. "When will they stop? papabili nanaman ako kay leng ng lock." 

Baekhyun chuckled before answering. "Tell your dar _leng_ na bilan kana nang isang box ng lock, I don't think they are planning to stop destroying your locks anytime soon." 

Luhan facepalms. "Is this the reason why you didn't rent one this year?" Baekhyun nodded. "Eh, san mo iniiwan gamit mo?" 

"Chanyeol's locker." He replied.

"Eh asan yung gamit ni Chanyeol?" 

"Nasa locker ni leng. " He casually answered. Luhan glared at him then threw his eraser at his direction. "What? si Sehun naman nag offer eh!"

"You and Chanyeol are both shameless!" Luhan yelled at him. Baekhyun just laughs it off as Luhan sighs in defeat. 

Saktong bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Mr. Choi. Agad silang umayos ng upo at bumati. Their young, and extremely handsome, professor smiled back at them. Baekhyun swore he heard someone squeal. 

"Andito na ba lahat?" They all answered "yes" in unison, Mr. Choi nodded before continuing. "Good. So, everyone, me and the other faculty staffs already reviewed all the presentations that you guys had sent us, and I am pleased to see that everyone really did their best. Give yourselves a round of applause for that." They all clapped, some of the boys even whistled. He saw luhan silently chanting please choose us, with his fingers crossed. 

"But as I've said, Only one group can join us in the three days Civil Engineering convention in Batangas. Isang grupo lang ang pwede tumulong samin na i cover ang event that will not be just featured, but will also be the head line for our university tabloid." Mr. Choi stopped in front of  Baekhyun and luhan's seat. Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Mr. Luhan?" He saw his best friend tense. "Congratulations, Your group has been chosen." He heard luhan gasped. "Hand me your signed waivers and you're both good to go with us. I'm looking forward on working with you and Mr. Byun." Mr. Choi reached for a handshake and Luhan quickly accepted. Luhan and Baekhyun both squealed and gave each other tight hugs before they bowed down. "Thank you sir! We will do our best po!" 

Luhan and Baekhyun's mind are still buzzed after their class. They both worked their asses off day and night just to make their presentation perfect. Malaking opportunity na nakasama sila sa seminar na ito, aside sa sure uno nila sa mga major nila, alam rin nilang marami silang matutunan about media covering dahil narin mismong mga professors nila ang makakasama nila. Pero hindi ito ang una at totoong rason kung bakit nila pinilit makasama. 

It's because, Chanyeol and Sehun will be there. 

"Lu, sasabihin mo na kay sehun?" tanong ni  Baekhyun.

"Yup! Para rin makapag celebrate kami tonight. " He happily replied.

"Ah, Pwede sabihan mo si Sehun na wag nalang muna banggitin to kay Chanyeol?" Luhan gave him a weird look. "G-gusto ko kasi sya i surprise." he said, in his soft velvety voice. 

Luhan immediately cooed at him "Awu~ who's this mochi and what have you done to our feisty vixen?" Luhan pinched his cheeks. _Hard._ Baekhyun shrieked as he struggles to pull his hands away from his cheeks. 

"Shut up, Lu" He weakly retaliated.

-  
Maagang nakarating si Kyungsoo sa HB614. Umupo sya sa upuan na malapit sa malaking bintana ng restobar. Agad syang nilapitan ni Minseok at tinanong kung ano ang gusto nya, pero umiling lang ito. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa labas ng bintana, Nakatayo ang restobar ni Minseok sa gitna siyudad at katabi ng isang malaking intersection. 

 

Sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo ay kita nya ang mga sasakyan na panay na ang busina at habol sa dilaw na kulay nang stoplight, halatang gusto na makauwi at makapunta sa kani kanilang destinasyon. Mabilis narin ang lakad ng mga tao patawid sa kabilang magkabilang dulo. Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, _Late nanaman sya._

5:31 PM  
From: Nini♡ 

Mahal, asan ka? Pauwi kana ba? 

5:33 PM  
To: Nini♡ 

Andito parin. Hindi pa kami nagkikita eh. 

5:36 PM.  
From: Nini♡ 

Wala ka bang kasama dyan? Iiwan ko sila Chanyeol dito samahan nalang kita dyan antayin si Baekhyun? 

 

Palubog na ang araw, tumayo na si Kyungsoo at dumiretso na paakyat ng rooftop. Napangiti sya sa mensaheng natanggap nya. 

5:42 PM  
To: Nini♡

Okay lang ako. Galingan mo dyan, mahal. Magkita tayo mamaya. 

Agad syang dumiretso malapit sa barikada para mas makita ang paligid. Abala sya sa pagtanaw sa langit na nababalot na ng asul at kahel nang marinig nyang bumukas ang pinto. Nakita nya si Baekhyun na hingal na hingal na lumapit sakanya at agad na binalot sya sa mahigpit na yakap.

"Kyungsoo." Sambit ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo at mas hinigpitan nalang ang yakap. Nanatili silang ganon ng ilang minuto, tahimik hindi dahil wala silang masabi, kundi marami. 

"Baekhyun." The older loosen his hold on the younger to look at him in the eyes. _Baekhyun looks sincerely happy, again._

"kamusta yung plates ni Jongin?" Kyungsoo tried to lift up the heavy mood. 

Baekhyun chuckled. "Plates parin. you know i keep promises." 

"Eh ikaw, Kamusta?" Ani ni Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay nawala ang mabigat na hangin na nakapaligid sa kanilang dalawa. He missed him so much. 

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa railings at tinanaw ang mga sasakyan na nagdaraan sa baba nila. Ngumiti sya sa sarili. "Okay na ulit." 

"Sya parin?" Tanong ni kyungsoo. 

_"Sya lang naman."_

Sinindihan ni Kyungsoo ang dala nyang sigarilyo. Pareho nilang nararamdaman ang pag lamig ng ihip nang hangin habang pareho silang nakatanaw sa kung saan. 

"Alam ba ni Jongin yan?"  Ani ni Baekhyun. 

"You know I only smoke when i'm so stressed" Kyungsoo answered, He saw the younger slowly nod. Tumahimik saglit si Baekhyun bago ito muling humarap sa kaibigan. 

"Kyungsoo"

"Hm?" 

"Bakit mo 'ko iniiwasan?" Bakas ang lungkot sa boses ni Baekhyun. Napapaisip parin si Baekhyun kung ano ang nag udyok. Iniisip nya ang mga nagawa nya sa mga nakalipas na linggo para iwasan sya nito pero wala syang maisip na maling ginawa sa kaibigan. 

"Wag mo nang itanggi. Hindi ako magagalit. basta sabihin mo lang sakin anong dahilan?" Baekhyun said, voice filled with curiousity and sincerity. 

  _"Pakiramdam ko wala akong kwentang kaibigan sa'yo" Kyungsoo confessed._

 

 _"Nasasaktan ka pero wala akong magawa kundi manood lang."_ Muling humithit si Kyungsoo sa kanyang sigarilyo bago ulit nagsalita. _"Ang hirap makitang niyayakap mo yung taong mismong sumaksak sayo."_

 

Naramdaman ni baekhyun na parang may nabubuong bara sa lalamunan nya. "Kyungsoo." 

 

  _"Alam mong maraming iba dyan na nag aantay sayo. Pipili ka lang, Baekhyun. Yun lang gagawin mo. Pipili ka lang ng iba. Mahirap ba yon?"_

 

Matagal bago nakaisip si Baekhyun nang mga salita na isasagot sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Parang panandaliang huminto ang utak nya kakahanap ng rason sa mga bakit. Bakit nga ba? 

"Pinipigilan ko naman eh" Huminga sya ng malalim. "Pero sakanya talaga ako masaya, soo." 

 

Tumingin sakanya si Soo bago magsalita.

  _"Baekhyun, Alam mong hindi ka nya mahal."_

 

Halos malasahan ni Baekhyun ang pait sa bibig nya. Namamanhid ang katawan nya kaya lalo syang napakapit sa bakal na sinasandalan nya. Alam ni Baekhyun yun, Chanyeol made it clear, two months ago. Pero masakit parin pala marinig sa pangalawang pagkakataon. Masakit parin pala. 

Tumingala si Baekhyun at tinanaw ang langit na walang bituin. Malamig ang hangin, na para bang may paparating na bagyo. Nakita nyang humithit ulit si soo bago nya itinapon ang upos ng sigarilyo sa paso na nakalagay sa paanan nila. 

 

"Bakit ba minamahal natin yung tao na hindi tayo magugustuhan?" Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kawalan. 

"Edi tigilan mo. Alam mong ginagago mo lang sarili mo sa ginagawa mo." 

 

Humarap sya kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti. _"Edi gagaguhin ko pa muna ng mas matagal. Kaya ko pa naman, Gago naman ako eh."_

 

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo nang marinig nilang nag r ring ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. Tinignan ni Baekhyun kung sino ang tumatawag at agad ibinalik ang tingin sa kaibigan. Alam na ni Kyungsoo kung sino iyon.

"Mukhang hinahanap kana. Sagutin mo na yang tawag at sabihin mong pauwi kana." 

"Pero-" 

"Hindi na kita iiwasan. Alam kong wala nakong magagawa pa kundi suportahan ka, You already made you choice." Kyungsoo gave a heartfelt smile.

 

"I'll always choose him." Baekhyun said. Hindi nya alam kung para kanino nya sinabi yun, Kung para kay Kyungsoo ba o para sa sarili nya. 

 

"I know." Kyungsoo answered. 

 

Baekhyun gave him one last look before he answered the call and slowly head out of the building. He can still hear him as he speaks on the phone.

  _"Chanyeol. Asan ka? Akala ko mamaya ka pa? Oh, Your plans with sehun got cancelled? Ah, Oo. Luhan said may c celebrate nga daw sila. Asan ka nga? Yup, andito lang rin ako sa malapit. Sabay na tayo uwi? Okay, wait for me. Wait for me, yeol."_

 

Bumuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. Sa huli ay hindi nya rin nasabi sa kaibigan ang dapat nyang sasabihin. 

 

  _Hindi nya rin nasabi na may iba nang kasama sa kwento na dati'y silang dalawa lang ni Chanyeol ang bida._

 

  _**Bakit ba para kang gamo-gamo na lumalapit sa apoy?**   _

\- 

"Anong episode na ba tayo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang inilalagay sa TV ang susunod na anime na papanuorin nila. 

"EP 932. Anong flavor ng fries mo?" Baekhyun shouted from the kitchen as he makes their snacks. Pareho silang walang pasok dahil sa masamang panahon kaya napag desisyunan nila na manood nalang nang mga latest episode ng One Piece na dinownload ni Chanyeol. He was pouring iced tea on their glasses when he heard the latter shouts 'Sour Cream!' from the living room. 

 

Agad na dinala ni Baekhyun ang bowl ng fries sa coffee table at kumuha nang malalaking unan sa kwarto nya. He immediately lay down beside him and put his feet on top of Chanyeol's lap. He heard the other snort. 

 

"Manunuod ka ba o tutulugan mo lang ako?" Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

"Masakit paa ko eh. Massage my feet while I'm watching?" He wiggled his feet on top of his lap and it made the older laugh. 

"Such a big baby." Chanyeol muttered under his breath. The younger offered him a cheeky smile before he reached for the remote and press play. 

Baekhyun was wearing a pink pajama and Chanyeol's purple hoodie. The bad weather made the temperature lower. Madali syang lamigin kaya naman balot na balot sya. Habang si Chanyeol, well, he's wearing only casual clothes. And what baekhyun meant by Casual clothes are shorts and a muscle tee. He was also wearing a red snapback. Kaya ganon ang suot ni Chanyeol ay dahil pumunta pa muna ito kela Sehun para kunin ang hard drive nya. Baekhyun told him to put the snap back away pero hindi daw nya mahanap yung pang tali nya ng buhok kaya yung snap back nalang daw ang gagamitin nya. So, Yes. All in all, Chanyeol looks like a complete snack. 

 

  _And nope, He can't remember he signed up for the torture._

Baekhyun tried his hardest to focus solely on watching One Piece and not let his eyes wander on Chanyeol's arms that are slightly flexing as he massages his feet. _Baekhyun, maghunos dili ka._

Baekhyun thought that it will be next to impossible because he's technically sitting beside the temptation personified— _but his anime lover ass prevailed._ He immediately found himself completely immersed on it. halfway through the episode, Baekhyun reached for his cheese flavored fries on the coffee table. He was about stuff a handful of fries in his mouth when he heard Chanyeol speak. "Gusto ko 'rin." 

Hindi inalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa TV Screen habang kinukuha ang Sour Cream flavored fries ni Chanyeol. Agad nya itong inilapag sa gilid ng binata at kumain na ng sarili nyang fries.

"Baekhyun." Muli syang tinawag ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi nya parin inalis ang tingin sa TV. Malapit na magsimula ang laban ni Luffy at dalang dala na si Baekhyun nang mga tagpo sa palabas. 

"Baek, madumi kamay ko dahil hinihilot ko paa mo. Pano ako kakain?" Narinig nyang reklamo ni Chanyeol. Wala sa ulirat na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang fries ni Chanyeol na nasa gilid nya at sinubuan ang binata. Agad namang tumahimik ulit si Chanyeol. 

"Baek-" bago pa matuloy ni Chanyeol ay agad ulit syang sinubuan ni Baekhyun habang sumisigaw ng "luffy! Sa gilid mo dali!"

Masaya si Baekhyun dahil sa wakas ay napapanuod nya ulit ang magandang laban ni Luffy— _at dahil nanahimik narin si Chanyeol._ They kept on doing that, Baekhyun feeding Chanyeol till the last minutes of the episode.  He was completely in the zone ngunit agad syang nabalik sa ulirat ng maramdaman nyang may dumila sa kaliwang hintuturo nya.

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun at agad napatingin sa gilid nya. Nakita nya si Chanyeol na abala rin sa panunuod- habang ngumunguya ng fries. Tinignan nya ang kamay ng binata at nakitang nasa mga paa nya parin ito. Sunod na dumako ang tingin nya sa kaliwang kamay nya na puno ng pinaghalong cheese at sour cream powder. Agad na nanlaki ang mata nya ng rumehistro sakanya ang ginagawa nya.

Sinusubuan nya si Chanyeol. 

 

  _And he just accidentally licked at his finger._

 

"Baek!" Chanyeol pulled him out of his trance. He peered at him with his brows slightly furrowed at the younger. "Gusto ko pa ng fries, kako." 

"Ah, oo. o-okay" Baekhyun stuttered, Bago sya kumuha ulit ng fries at isinubo sa binata. His heart is beating so fast. Baekhyun was careful not to touch his lips, or tongue, again.

 

Agad na kinabahan si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang nya napag iisip ang pwesto nila ni Chanyeol. Masyado nanaman silang malapit sa isa't-isa. Gusto nya sabunutan ang sarili. Hindi ba maiilang ulit si Chanyeol sakanya? Pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si Chanyeol diba? 

 

  _Kung sila parin yung dating Chanyeol at Baekhyun, small things like this won't even matter. They're technically a part of each other's daily lives. They eat together, sleep together, Travel together, cuddle each other, kiss each other goodnight— sometimes goodmorning or goodafternoon too. Heck, sometimes they even bathe together._

  _Pero iba na ngayon._

Baekhyun was conflicted. Dapat ay hindi na nya hinahayaan na maging sobrang kumportable ulit kasama ang binata. Dapat ay  
dinidistansya narin nya ang sarili nya. 

  _Pero pano nya gagawin yun kung hindi naman sya pinapalayo? Pano nya gagawin yun kung mismong si Chanyeol ang tumatawag sakanya?_

 

 _Baekhyun, Kasi nga wala lang to sakanya. ikaw lang naman nag iisip pa na meron pang higit kesa sa kung ano kayo ngayon._ He sadly reminded himself. 

 

He was pulled out of his own reverie when he heard Chanyeol's deep voice. "Solid episode! Nakita mo yung last attack ni Luffy?" 

"Uh, oo." Baekhyun gave him a half hearted smile and answer.

Agad silang nagkaroon ng diskusyon tungkol sa napanood nila. Muling nawala sa isip ni Baekhyun ang nakakailang na pwesto nila ni Chanyeol; Nawala ang ilang at napalitan ng mga tawa at kwento. Ang maliit na diskusyunan ay nauwi sa isang oras na pag uusap. Parehong magkatabi sa upuan, ang paa ni Baekhyun ay patuloy na bahagyang hinihilot ni Chanyeol habang salitan silang nag bibigay ng opinyon. 

Gusto na naman nyang ihinto ang oras. 

"Baek, Naalala mo yung ginagawa naming plates para sa ME Seminar?" Ani ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun hummed so he continued. "Tatlong araw pala kami sa Batangas, akala ko isang araw lang."  

 

Muntik na sumagot si Baekhyun nang of course I know pero pinigilan nya ang sarili. "Oh, Ganun ba. Kelan alis mo?" 

"Two weeks from now" Binigyan sya ni Chanyeol ng makabuluhang tingin. He knows that look. 

"What's with that look, yeol?" He knows that the older is worried about him but baekhyun acted apathetic. "edi ingat ka paalis." 

 

Tinitigan sya ni Chanyeol nang ilang minuto bago ulit nagsalita. "Kaya mo ba nang wala ako?"  

 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol na halos magwala na ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Ang daming pwedeng interpretasyon sa sinabi ng binata para kay Baekhyun. Pero alam nyang mababaw at inosenteng tanong lang ito. Walang mas malalim at patagong ibig sabihin. 

 

  _Hindi. Hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko kakayanin._

 

  _Kaya nga sasama ako sayo eh._

 

"Oo naman. Sabihan ko nalang si Mama na papuntahin si Manang Yomee para dalhan ako ng pagkain" He beamed at the older as he tries to reassure him. "Ano ba, Matanda na 'ko! Kayang-kaya ko na sarili ko."

"Alam mong hindi kita pwedeng pabayaan." Baekhyun stared at him, and he saw a glint of hesitation in his eyes. "Nangako ako kela tita, diba?" 

Baekhyun smiled bitterly. Syempre, dahil nangako sya kay mama at papa. Wala nang ibang rason pa. 

  _Don't spoil your mood, byun._

 

"Oo. Pero three days is just three days. don't worry na baka magutom ako, Marunong naman ako magluto kahit papano" He proudly said. 

He saw him visibly loosening up. baekhyun sighs in relief. 

"Hindi ka nga makapagluto ng breakfast natin eh." Chanyeol kids. He snickered when he saw the younger blush out of pure embarrassment. Ibinaba na ni Baekhyun ang paa nya sa lapag at hinarap si Chanyeol. 

"Excuse me! That's because you don't let me cook breakfast, not because I can't." He fumed at the older. "Bukas ako magluluto ha!" 

Chanyeol smirked at him, challenging the younger. "Really, Baek?" 

"I-i can cook simple breakfast you know." He pouts as he fidgets at the hem of his hoodie. He frowns at the latter when he saw him trying to stifle his laughter. "I said i'll do it!"

Baekhyun looked like a small kid in tantrums, his soft delicate hands are balled into small fists that are slightly peeking out of Chanyeol's oversized hoodie. the sight made the other burst in laugher, making the younger blush even more.

Chanyeol moves forward, Baekhyun thought he was going to kiss him on his forehead, but chanyeol stopped mid way. Agad syang umiling at ginulo na lamang ang buhok ni Baekhyun. then he smiled. "Oo na po, sige na." 

 

  _pa unti-unti, babalik rin sa dati._

\---

“You are my love story, and I write you into everything I do everything I see, everything I touch, everything I dream; you are the words that fill my pages.” 

_a.r. arsher._

 

Pauwi sila Baekhyun at Luhan galing sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Ibinalita nila kay soo na sasama rin silang dalawa sa convention bilang parte ng media na mag c cover ng event. 

 

"Pag gusto talaga lumandi, may paraan." Ani pa ni Kyungsoo sakanila, But Baekhyun was quick to retaliate, saying "Magtigil ka, hindi ka rin naman talaga dapat sasama dyan kundi dahil kay Jongin." Luhan just chuckled at the sight of his two best friends back to bickering at each other again. 

In the end, Baekhyun received a smack in the arm.

 

"Dapat talaga sinunog ko na yung plates ni Jongin nung may pagkakataon pa." Bulong ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad pauwi ng condo nila. Hawak hawak nya parin ang kanang kamay nya na hinampas ni Kyungsoo.

Luhan chuckled at his friend "Subukan mo lang, Kyungsoo will set Chanyeol on fire." 

Agad nalang napailing si Baekhyun. I needs new set of friends. He thought. Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng condo ni Baekhyun kaya agad na syang yumakap sa kaibigan at dumiretso sa lobby. Agad nakita ni Baekhyun ang elevator na pasara na kaya patakbo syang pumunta sa direksyon nito. Mabuti na lamang at may tao sa loob na nakarinig sakanya. 

"Thanks." Sambit nya sa babaing nasa loob ng elevator. Agad itong lumingon sakanya at ngumiti. 

_Diwata._ Yun ang unang salita na naisip ni Baekhyun nang makita ang mukha ng babaeng kasabay nya. Itim na itim ang buhok nito na abot hangang balikat, Kutis porselana, may mapupungay na mata, maliit na ilong at mapulang labi. Akala nya ay si luhan na ang pinaka magandang tao na makikita nya sa buhay nya.

  _But this girl proved him wrong._

 

 

  _Her boyfriend must be so lucky. Kung meron man._

 

Agad bumaba si Baekhyun sa 14th floor at nakita nyang bumaba rin ang babae. Dali dali syang nagtungo sa direksyon ng unit nila at nakita nyang nakabuntot parin sa likod nya ang dalaga. Bagong kapitbahay siguro namin. Baekhyun thought, ngunit nakarating na sya sa tapat ng unit nila at nagulat sya na nasa likod nya parin ito. Ang unit nila ni Chanyeol ay nasa pinaka dulo kaya imposible na may iba pang pupuntahan ang babae aside sa unit nila. Tumalikod sya at hinarap ito. 

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun bluntly asked her. 

"Hm?" Sambit nito na parang hindi sya narinig. Nakita ni Baekhyun na tinanggal nito ang earphones na suot nya. 

ㅡBaekhyun raised a brow. "Are you following me?" 

 

Napatingin ang babae sa paligid nya at napagtanto na nasa dulo na nga sila ng corridor. Ibinalik nya ang tingin kay Baekhyun at agad nag init ang pisngi nito.

" N-no, sorry! P-pero dito rin yung unit number ng block mate ko?" She stuttered before  handing him a piece of paper. baekhyun hastily reached for it. Unit 614. Ang tanging nakasulat sa papel. "O-or baka nagkamali lang siguro ako ng floor na binabaan?"  

 

He knows that handwriting. 

Baekhyun was quick to give her an apologetic look. "Look, Sorry. I thought you were following me. Seems like we're both going on the same place. This is 614." 

The girl gave him a sweet cheeky grin "Oh!  Okay lang. Buti tama rin yung napuntahan kong address."  

 

Baekhyun shakes his head before he smiled back. "Sorry ulit. By the way, Si Chanyeol sadya mo, I suppose?" 

 

She excitedly nods. "Yes, He's my group mate sa Plate namin. Andyan ba sya?" 

 

"Wala pa. Pero, Pasok ka. Sa loob nalang natin sya antayin" Naunang pumasok si Baekhyun at agad naman syang sinundan ng babae. Pinaupo nya muna ito sa sofa bago alukin ng maiinom. 

"Coffee is fine." sagot nito. Agad namang pumunta si Baekhyun sa kusina para handaan ng coffee at cake ang bisita. _Baekhyun was happy that he impulsively bought a strawberry shortcake last last night. Hinding hindi nya i o-offer ang pasta na niluto nya kanina— neither he nor chanyeol can eat that 'thing'._

"Sorry po ulit for suddenly dropping by. Hindi nya ata nasabi na pupunta ako?" She said. 

"Wag kana mag po sakin, I think we're both on the same age" Ani ni Baekhyun habang inilalapag ang kape sa coffee table. The girl muttered a soft thank you. 

"Actually, hindi nga nya nabanggit na may bisita sya" na ganito ka ganda. "But it's okay, buti nalang rin nagkasabay tayo sa elevator. Oh, by the way, I'm byun baekhyun. Nice to meet you. " He offered a small smile.

"to be honest, I actually know you. You're quite popular sa CEA eh. The one who do spoken poetry?" Nahihiyang tumango si Baekhyun. 

"I heard some of your poems, Ang galing mo!"  She cheered. "I thought he's just babbling nonsense when he told me he knows you." She gave him a wide smile.  "Anyways, Hello. I'm Kim Jisoo" 

 

She reached out for a handshake. Makikipag kamay narin sana si Baekhyun ng narinig nilang pareho ang pagbukas ng pinto. Agad binawi ni Jisoo ang kamay nya at tumalikod kay baekhyun para tignan ang taong pumasok.  

 

"Channie!" Sambit ni Jisoo bago tumayo at salubungin ang mukhang galing school na si Chanyeol. Agad na ngumiti si Chanyeol pagkakita sa dalaga.

 

_Channie?_

 

 

"Jisoo?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol sa dalaga. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa dalaga at kay baekhyun. "Magkakilala kayo, baek?" 

"Nope, nagkasabay kami sa elevator. Akala ko sinusundan nya ko pero yun pala dito rin sya pupunta kaya sabi ko antayin ka nalang dito sa loob." He explained. 

 

Chanyeol nods. "Ah, Okay. pasensya na baek hindi ko nasabi na may bisita ako." Ibinaling nyang muli ang tingin sa magandang dilag na nasa harapan nya. "Nakilala mo na best friend ko? Sya si baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." 

 

 _Baekhyun felt a slight pang in his chest._

He heard her giggle. "Oo, so totoo pala talaga na you're friends with the byun baekhyun?"

"What? You thought I was joking?" He chuckles. Inilapag nya ang bag sa kwarto nya bago lumabas muli.

"Well, oo. Magkaibang magkaiba kayo eh. parang dalawang tao na nag e exist sa magkaibang mundo." Inayos nya ang tali ng buhok nya bago muling nagsalita. "Akala ko tuloy pauso mo lang dahil bored ka sa lecture ni sir lemares." She chuckled. 

 

Umiiling iling si Chanyeol sa dalaga habang natatawa. "Kumain kana ba?" Chanyeol asked her. She immediately shakes her head. He smiled at her before asking. "Help me cook?" 

Agad na tumango si Jisoo, Chanyeol nod at his direction bago sila parehong nagpunta ni Jisoo sa kusina, leaving baekhyun alone in the living room. Parang parehong nakalimot ang dalawa na hindi lang sila ang tao roon. 

Ako, hindi mo tatanungin kung kumain na? He thought. Hindi papabayaan, my ass. Gusto umalis ni Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan nya pero parang nakadikit na sahig ang mga paa nya. He can still hear them chatting. 

  _What is this heavy feeling in my chest?_

"Medyo maaga pa naman. kung gusto mo, pwede muna tayo manood ng movie bago gumawa ng plates, patapos narin naman tayo eh" He heard the latter starting a conversation with her from the kitchen. His voice is soft but loud enough for baekhyun to hear. He sounds so calm and collected. But baekhyun knew better. He can sense hesitation and nervousness from the older meerly just from the way he speaks. "May bagong movies rin kasi ako, so yun?" 

He heard her soft giggles. "Oo naman." 

 

Baekhyun clutched the hem of hi— chanyeol's purple hoodie. "Sa kwarto lang ako." He said to no one in particular. Alam nyang pareho na silang busy sa ginagawa nila sa kusina. 

 

Agad syang pumunta sa kwarto at humiga sa kama nya. His brows are slightly creased as he stares at the ceiling. Sino ba yung babae na yun? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na may ibang kaibigan pa si Chanyeol— aside kay Jongin at Sehun. 

_Bakit alam nya yung nickname ni Chanyeol?_ It's baekhyun who gave him that nickname. Well, that's what Mama Park told him before, saying he can't properly pronounce chan-yeol so he just called the older _Channie_ every time they play. 

 

  _Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit sya naiinis._

 

  _Basta naiinis sya, pero wala syang magawa._

 

\----  


_“I will love you just like how i love the stars_

_silently, truly, pure but from afar. ”_

"Pistachio sakin." Sambit ni soo. Agad rin umorder si Baekhyun ng vanilla at chocolate flavored ice cream para sa kanya at kay Luhan.

Kakagaling lang nila sa condo ni Luhan at Kyungsoo. Pauwi na si Baekhyun but the two insisted na ihatid sya at mag ice cream muna along the way. Summer heat is still on kahit tapos na naman ang summer. 

 

Ilang araw pa bago ang convention pero inayos na ni Baekhyun ang maleta nya at ipinatago ito sa unit ng dalawa. Mahirap na, baka maghinala pa si Chanyeol. 

 

"Gora na tashi." Ani ni Luhan. Palabas na sila ng mall nang biglang tumigil si Luhan.

"Oh, may nakalimutan ka ba?" Baekhyun said, while licking at his ice cream. 

"Si Chanyeol ba yun?" Sambit nya, habang nakaturo sa dalawang tao na papasok pa lang ng mall. 

"Huh? Sabi nya sakin may gagawin daw silang plates ngayon so nasa school sya." Hindi na nag abala pang tumingin si Baekhyun, his melting ice cream is his priority. 

"Mamshie sya yun! Soo, diba nakita mo?" He asked soo, but the latter didn't answer. 

"Kaya lang, Sino yung babaeng kasama nya?" 

 

"Ewan ko sayo, Lu. Soo, ano ba nangyayari sa frenny natin?" Baekhyun kids. Kyungsoo shrugged, while trying to avoid Luhan's gaze.  

 

"Tara na besh, Epekto ng init yan." He happily walked in front of them. Agad ring binilisan ni Soo ang lakad at iniwan si Luhan sa likod. 

 

Luhan frowns in confusion, Kyungsoo is acting weird.

 

Bakit umaarte si Kyungsoo na parang hindi nya nakita na may ibang kasama si Chanyeol? 

 

At na magka hawak kamay sila? 

 

Luhan is confused. 

\-- 

Baekhyun is excited. It's saturday today and that means, it's Baekhyun and Chanyeol's anime marathon again. Bumili sya ng dalawang tube ng ice cream, 2 boxes of 4 cheese pizza, at ang favorite ni Chanyeol na sour cream flavored french fries. Naalala nya parin ang french fries incident na nangyari noong nakaraang marathon nila. He blushed at the thought. 

 

He already set up their living room, nilagay na nya ang comforter at kinuha narin ang mga unan sa kwarto nya at ni chanyeol. 

_Si chanyeol nalang kulang._

 

Maya maya pa ay narinig nyang may nagbukas ng pinto. Agad syang napatayo at muntik pang masubsob nang maapakan nya ang pajama nya. He was about to greet him 'Welcome Home!' nang nakita nyang hindi nag iisa si Chanyeol. 

 

_Kasama nya yung diwata._

 

"Hello, Baekhyun!" She greeted him, with her prettiest smile. 

"uh, hi." He timidly replied. 

"Wow, Anong meron? You have friends coming over?" Jisoo excitedly asked, pagkakita sa inayos ni Baekhyun na sala.

"Uh, nope." Agad syang napatingin kay Chanyeol. "We're supposed to have our anime marathon tonight." 

Baekhyun saw her frown but she immediately flashes an innocent smile. She crossed her arms and look at him. "Anime? Aren't we too old for that?" She snickered. "Chanyeol,  marami pang mali sa plate natin, we don't have time for this." 

"Baek." he started. "Pasensya na nakalimutan kong sabihin na hindi ako pwede ngayon. Gusto kasi ni Jisoo na i-check pa ulit yung plates namin." Chanyeol explained, while sounding truly apologetic. 

Baekhyun bit his lips. 

"Ah, Ganun ba." He replied, with a disappointed look in his eyes. 

 

"Pano yan makalat dito channie, sa kwarto mo nalang tayo?" she turned to Chanyeol, and flashed the latter her sweetest smile. Baekhyun raised a brow, as he slightly grips the hem of his oversized shirt. He bit his lips a little bit harder to keep himself from throwing a sarcastic remark on her. 

Baekhyun was quick to answer. "Nope, I'll just put all these stuff away. Kainin nyo nalang rin yung mga pagkain dyan. I'm sure di pa kayo nag d-dinner. So, yup. sige." Agad syang dumampot ng unan at naglakad pabalik ng kwarto. 

 

"Baek-" Chanyeol called him.

"Channie! Can you help me out here?" She cut him. 

Agad ibinaling ni Chanyeol ang tingin nya kay jisoo. At hinayaan si Baekhyun na ligpitin ang lahat para sa kanila. 

 

 _Hindi sya diwata, engkanto sya._  
\-- 

 

"Hello, Andyan na si Channie?" 

 

Baekhyun just nod. Agad nyang pinapasok ang dalaga, sa likod ni Jisoo ay ang dalawang maliit na maleta nya na kulay black at pink. Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. _Isang buwan ka ba sa batangas? He thought._

"Naliligo pa si Chanyeol. Antayin mo nalang sa sala or sa kwarto nya. bahala ka." He nonchalantly said. Wala narin syang pake if he sounded a little bit rude, pagod na sya.

Agad syang pumasok sa sariling kwarto nya at tumalon pahiga sa kama nya. Dali dali nyang ipinikit ang kanyang mata upang subukan nalang makatulog muli at wag na mag isip pa ng kung ano. 

_Dalawang linggo._

 

Akala nya ay mas makakapag laan sila ng oras sa isa't-isa bago ang alis ni Chanyeol papuntang convention bukas.

Pero hindi. 

_Araw araw sa loob ng nakalipas na dalawang linggo ay parating nasa condo nila si Jisoo. Nung una ang akala ni Baekhyun ay simpleng pagbisita lamang ito. Pero kung minsan ay doon narin natutulog ang dalaga. Ang unang dalaw ay nasundan pa ng pangalawa, pangatlo, pang apat, hangang sa naging araw-araw._

_Kahit ang mga oras na karaniwang inilalaan nila sa isa't-isa pagkatapos ng kani-kanilang klase ay tila nabura at nakalimutan na._

Madalas ay nagkukulong si Baekhyun sa kwarto nya para hindi maistorbo ang dalawa. Naisip nya na kung araw araw andun si Jisoo, mahirap nga siguro ang plates nila.

Isang beses habang kumakain sila ng sabay ni Chanyeol ng hapunan ay tinanong nya ang binata kung bakit araw araw nalang sila nagkikita. Kung hindi sa condo nila ay sa mga coffee shops o mall sila nagkikita. Saglit namang ibinaling sakanya ni Chanyeol ang tingin sabay sabing "Para sa plates sa convention, malapit na kasi." 

Gustong magbugnot ni Baekhyun. 

 

Napailing si Baekhyun. Hindi na talaga sya makatulog ulit. Tinignan nya ang orasan sa gilid ng kama nya. It's 9:45 PM. Agad na tumayo si Baekhyun at nagpalit ng damit. Tinawagan nya sila Luhan at Kyungsoo at inaya ang dalawa sa HB614. 

 

  _Masyadong maingay ang loob ng utak ni Baekhyun._

 

  _Kailangan nyang tumula._

 

 

Lumabas sya ng kwarto at nakita ang dalawa na nagtatawanan habang tila nanunuod ng korean variety show sa netflix. Masyado silang magkadikit dahil sa ipad lamang sila ni Chanyeol nanunuod. Agad na tumingin sa direksyon nya si Chanyeol nang marinig nito ang pagsara ng pinto ng kwarto. 

"San ka pupunta?" Ani ni Chanyeol. 

"HB614." Maikling sagot nya. 

Narinig nyang hininto ni Chanyeol ang pinapanuod nya at tumingin kay Baekhyun. " Thursday ngayon baek, diba bukas pa schedule mo ng spoken poetry dun?" 

"Pinapatawag ako ni Minseok, May meeting daw eh."  He lied. 

Napakunot ang noo ng binata. "Huh? Meeting?" Napatingin sya sa kanyang relo at saka muling ibinaling ang tingin kay baekhyun. "Anong oras na ah, bakit ngayon pa nag pa meeting?" 

"U-uhm. Kasi-" Hindi agad nakaisip ng idadahilan si Baekhyun. Hindi nya inakala na magiging matanong pa si Chanyeol— o na papansinin pa sya ng binata. 

Nakita nyang umiling ang binata. "Pero sige, Kunin ko lang hoodie ko tapos ihahati-" 

"Hindi na kailangan!" Napahawak si Baekhyun ng dalawang kamay nya sa bibig nya. He just raised his voice at him. Nakita nyang nagulat rin si Chanyeol sa ginawa nya.

Their whole unit was silent for a minute. Ngunit agad ring naputol ang katahimikan ng marinig nya si Jisoo magsalita.

"Channie, masyado ka naman atang nag aalala kay Baekhyun?" She chuckled before looking at him. "Your _friend_ is not a toddler na kailangan pa ng kasama sa lahat ng gagawin." 

Baekhyun didn't know if she had intentionally put an emphasis to the word friend or if it's just his mind over thinking again but it surely hit a nerve. It made him raise a brow at her. 

"Pero kasi-" 

"I'm sure na kaya naman ni Baekhyun ang sarili nya. Pwede ka naman nya i text if anything happens eh. Just, let him be. don't leave me here alone. " ibinulong na lang ni Jisoo ang huling mga salita pero malinaw parin itong narinig ni Baekhyun. 

 

Mukhang naguguluhan si Chanyeol sa dapat nyang gawin ngunit agad rin itong tumango sa dalaga at tumingin kay Baekhyun. "Sunduin nalang kita?" 

"Kahit hindi na. Maaga pa alis nyo bukas diba?" Tanong nya habang nakatingin sa dalawa. 

"Okay lang sakin, Baek." Agad na sagot ni Chanyeol. 

Umiling si baekhyun. "Wag na. Mukang babalik rin naman ako agad." He lied.

 

Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol nang biglang magsalita si Jisoo. "Channie, Hayaan mo na si Baekhyun." 

Agad ibinaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin nya sa dalaga. "Oo. Kaya ko naman sarili ko.

He saw him hesitating. "Sigurado ka ba?" 

He looks at him. "Oo. Kaya ko." 

Palabas na sya nang marinig nyang muling magsalita si Chanyeol. 

  _"Baekhyun, keep your promise."_

Hindi na sumagot pa si Baekhyun at marahang isinara ang pintuan.

-  
_"Hindi ko masabi  
na eto na ang huli, _

_Kasi palagi akong nakakapit,_  
sa tali  
na puno nang  
baka sakali 

_wag kang mag alala_  
hindi pa 'ko bibitaw  
kahit masakit 

 

  _dito lang ako  
di ako gagalaw." _

 

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat. Pinunasan nya ang pawis sa noo nya bago yumuko at nagpasalamat. Agad syang bumaba ng entablado at dumiretso sa table na pina reserve nya, malapit sa malaking bintana na kita ang pangilan ngilang sasakyan na nagdaraan sa labas. 

"Ang sakit naman nun beshie. " luhan kids. 

"Uso ngayon mga hugot eh." Hinawi nya ang buhok nya bago muling nagsalita. "Sinasabi ko lang kung anong gusto marinig ng manonood saken. I need to be in trend para marami pang manuod at hindi ako palitan ni Minseok." Sagot nya bago abutin ang pineapple juice na inorder nya. As if Minseok will ever do that. Luhan thought.

"Yun ba ang rason bat panay malungkot ang tula mo these past few months?" 

"What else?" He replied nonchalantly. 

Luhan shrugs. "Whatever you say." He said before sipping on his flaming red cocktail drink. 

Maya maya ay dumating narin si Kyungsoo. Pero hindi sya nag-iisa dahil kasunod nyang naglalakad ang boyfriend nyang si Jongin. 

"Hello Luhan, Baekhyun!" Jongin immediately greeted them. the other two just nod. 

"Sama daw sya. Miss nya na daw kayo." Kyungsoo deadpans said. 

"Miss mo kami o ayaw mo lang paalisin si Kyungsoo ng mag-isa?" Natatawang sabi ni Luhan. Agad namang syang umusog upang bigyan ng pwesto sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

"Grabe, magkakaibigan rin naman tayo ha? Bakit si soo lang iniimbitahan nyo?" Jongin put both his hands on top of his heart and acted as if he was hurt. 

 

"Kyungsoo, bat nagsama ka nang alagain?" Baekhyun kids, as he mindlessly stirs his drink.

Agad namang sumali si Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar sa boyfriend nya. "Pa pa ampon ko nga muna yan eh." 

"Iwan mo lang yan dyan, Marami kukuha nyan." Well, It's true. Jongin looks like a model with this towering height and perfectly chiseled face. Kahit sa university, Marami nang nag aantay malingat si Kyungsoo para makuha si Jongin.  

Kyungsoo is luckier than anyone whose wanting to be loved by someone like Kim Jongin, but Jongin is the luckiest to have Kyungsoo. 

"True." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang umaakto na tila nagiisip. "Sige, Jongin dito ka nalang wag kana sumama pauwi." He snickers.

"Mahal naman, Alam mo namang sayo lang ako eh!" Jongin yelled at him. Dali dali namang iniyuko ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nya nang makita ang ibang tao paligid na lumingon sa direksyon nila. He heard Luhan and Baekhyun snicker as he feel his face heating up.

 

  _Baekhyun thinks they are fated for each other._

 

"Taena, lalandi nyo." Baekhyun said to the both of them.

Kyungsoo glares at him. He swear he can hear the girls on the other table giggling and squealing at how cute and adorable his boyfriend was. May narinig pa nagsabing "Akin ka nalang, baby." _Mga hindot, hindi ko iiwan yan. kyungsoo thought._

"Oh ngayon natahimik ka." Baekhyun smirked at him. 

Tinignan nya muna nang masama ang best friend nya at ang boyfriend nya na ngayon ay nakangiting aso habang tinitignan syang mamula sa hiya, bago inumin ang beer nya. 

Narinig nyang tumawa sila Luhan at Jongin bago rin nagsikuha ng kani-kanilang inumin. 

"Bat pineapple juice iniinom ni Baekhyun? Namali yata ng bigay ng order?" Luhan asks. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Nope, eto lang talaga inorder ko." 

He can see the puzzled look on their faces. Narinig nya pa si Kyungsoo na bumulong wag ako. He lightly chuckles. "Nag promise ako kay Chanyeol di nako iinom. Hindi rin naman talaga ako palainom in the first place." 

"Err, Wala kang ginawa these past few months kundi uminom." Luhan answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Things happened, that's why I resorted to drinking for a while. Pero ngayon ayoko na." He replied.

"Alam mo namang parang tuta yan si Baekhyun. Kahit anong sabihin ni Chanyeol, susundin nya. In a snap." Ani ni Kyungsoo habang medyo natatawa. 

"nyeta ka." Baekhyun spits back. 

"Speaking of, nasan pala si Chanyeol? Bakit hindi mo kasama?" Luhan asks.

"Busy gumawa ng plates." He casually answered.

"Plates?" Sabat ni Jongin. "Yung plates para sa convention?" Baekhyun nodded. 

"Matagal na naming tapos yun ah. Siguro two weeks ago pa." 

 

Parang binuhusan nang malamig na tubig si Baekhyun. Agad syang napalingon kay Jongin. 

"Matagal _nyo_ nang tapos?" 

"Group plate yon kaya agad naming natapos. Apat kami sa grupo. Ako, Sehun, Chanyeol, at yung isa naming blockmate, Jisoo ata pangalan? Dapat kasama si Kyungsoo kasi ayaw nya daw kami ka grou-" Agad pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin ni Jongin. 

  _He fucking knew it._

"Sige, okay na. Salamat." Matamlay na sagot nya. Padabog na nailapag ni Baekhyun ang inumin nya dahil pakiramdam nya ay biglaang namanhid ang kamay nya. He doesn't feel good. 

"May problema ba, Baek?" Kyungsoo immediately reached for his hand. Pinako ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa mga yelong naka angat sa pineapple juice nya. Parang babaliktad ang sikmura nya ano mang oras.

"Mahal, Ibili mo ko ng fries dun sa mcdo sa tapat?" Ani ni Soo kay Jongin. 

"May fries naman dito ah?" 

"Mahal, gusto ko ng.fries.sa.mcdo." Inulit ni Kyungsoo ng may diin. Natakot si Jongin sa matalim na tingin ni Soo kaya dali dali itong lumayas. 

"Okay, now tell us." Luhan said. 

"May nasabi ba si Jongin na mali?" Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Agad umiling si Baekhyun. "Hindi ko rin alam anong sasabihin ko eh." Panimula nya.

"Baekhyun." Luhan softly said. 

"Hindi ko na alam anong nangyayari. Pero sagutin nyo nga 'ko. Mukha ba kong inutil? Mukha ba kong tatanga-tanga sainyo?" tanong nya, he sounded so fragile, and sad.

Nagulat ang dalawa sa tanong nang kaibigan ngunit agad ring sumagot si Luhan. "Hindi, Baek. Syempre hindi." 

 

  _"Eh bakit parang ang dali lang kay Chanyeol na gaguhin ako?"_

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun anong iisipin. Pero isa lang ang malinaw, Nagsisinungaling sakanya si Chanyeol para makasama yung babaeng yun. _Gusto nya umiyak, magalit, magwala. Dahil pakiramdam nya ginawa syang isang malaking tanga sa nakalipas na linggo._

  _**Pero may karapatan ba syang magalit?**   _

  _**May karapatan ba syang masaktan?**   _

 

"Kyungsoo, kilala mo yung Jisoo?" Tanong muli ni Baekhyun. Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang tanong. Tumango lamang sya. 

"Sino yun, soo?" tanong ni Luhan. 

"Blockmate namin nila Chanyeol." Maingat na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganun ba talaga kasipag yun?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. Bakas ang lungkot sa mga mata nya nang tignan nya si Kyungsoo. 

"Pupunta sa condo namin araw araw para gumawa ng plates nila na tapos naman na pala?" 

Baekhyun wants to laugh at himself. Natatawa sya nang maalala ang mga gabi na hindi nya ma praktis ang mga tula nya dahil takot syang maistorbo ang dalawa. 

 

Yun pala. 

  _"May gusto ba si Chanyeol sakanya?"_

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang beer ni Kyungsoo at saka nagsalin sa baso nya. Mahigpit ang hawak nya, Gustong gusto na nya inumin ang isinalin nya ngunit may kung anong pumipigil sakanya. 

 

  _"Baekhyun, Keep your promise."_

 

"Bakit hindi si Chanyeol ang tanungin mo nyan?" Kyungsoo straightforwardly questioned him. 

"Maganda si Jisoo, matalino. Maraming nagkaka gusto sakanya, Kaya hindi malabong magustuhan rin sya ni Chanyeol. 'di ba?" Kyungsoo looked at him straight into his eyes. Straight into his soul. 

"Kyungsoo." Luhan firmly said.

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. 

 

"Bakit? Natatakot ka ba?" Tanong muli ni Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun slowly raised his head, His lips curled upward, but it was the saddest smile one could make. 

  _"Hindi ako natatakot na malaman kung meron._

 

  _—Pero natatakot ako na baka pag sumagot si Chanyeol ng oo, magbingi-bingihan lang ako."_

 

\--- 

 

Alas dose na nakauwi si Baekhyun. Maaga pa ang alis nila bukas pa batangas kaya hindi narin sila nagpa late pa ng uwi. Pagbukas nya nang pinto ng unit nila ay mas naramdaman nya ang pagod. 

Ibinaba nya lang ang bag nya sa sofa at dali daling pumunta sa kwarto nya. Pagbukas nang pinto ay agad nyang nakita si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa kama nya habang nakatingin sa orasan nito. 

Para syang napako sa kinatatayuan nya. Agad lumingon ang binata at tinignan sya nito mula ulo hangang paa. 

Baekhyun almost felt insecure from the older's scrutinizing stare.  

"I am not drunk as you can see." Baekhyun started, never looking up. Hindi nya kayang ibalik ang titig na ibinibigay ng binata sakanya.

"Dyan ka ba matutulog? Sige dun ako sa kwarto mo." Baekhyun quickly told him. He was about to get out of his own room but he stopped midway when he heard him speak.

"Come here." Chanyeol firmly said. 

_Oh, how he hated his effect on him. He's supposed to ignore this guy hangang sa batangas. But he just can't._ Hindi kung mismong mga paa nya ang dagdadala sakanya papalapit sa binata. 

"Bakit hindi ka pa natutulog?" He asked, brows tied in confusion. 

_"Hinihintay kita."_ He said, while looking straight into baekhyun's eyes. 

 

"Bakit?" _Bakit ganito ka nanaman?_

 

Chanyeol slowly raised his hands and gently put it on top of the younger's head, then he started to gently pat his hair. 

"What are you doin-" 

_"Mag-ingat ka habang wala ako."_ He cut him off.

 

"Tatlong araw ako mawawala, I lock mo lagi yung pinto, Palagi mo nakakalimutan eh." He softly said, as he continues to slowly pat his head. 

"Nagluto narin ako ng ulam na pwede mong i microwave na lang. Iniwan ko rin yung psp ko para kung sakaling ma bored ka." 

 

 _Bakit ganito ka nanaman?_

 

Baekhyun fidgets at the hem of his sweater. He's trying so hard, to focus on his own heartbeat. 

"Why do you sound like you care?" He spits bitterly. 

Chanyeol furrowed his eye brows. "Because I do." 

"Akala ko hindi na, these past few weeks you're so busy to even check if i'm still alive." Baekhyun knows he's acting so childish. _But what can he do?_

Chanyeol retracted his hand from his head. His brows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Baekhyun, I'm really sorry." He started, while gazing at the younger. 

"Sobrang naging busy lang talaga sa plates eh." He explained.

 _Until the end, you'll feed me these lies?_

"Okay." He feebly answered. Masyado na syang pagod pa makinig sa mga kasinungalingan. "Matutulog na 'ko." 

 

Baekhyun stood up but Chanyeol immediately held his arm and pulled him to sit down again.

"Baek, saglit lang." Baekhyun avoided his gaze. 

"Baek, tignan mo 'ko." 

"Ayoko." His voice came out hoarse and broken when he answered. 

_"Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol firmly called his name. The older's low raspy voice immediately sent shivers down his spine. Baekhyun bit his lips as he tries to defy him. 

 

Slowly, Chanyeol reached out and held Baekhyun's chin up to meet his gaze, his eyes more honest than ever.

 _"Galit ka ba sakin?"_ He asked him, voice firm yet gentle. 

  _"Kung galit ka sakin, hindi nalang ako aalis."_

 

  _Chanyeol, Bakit ba pinapahirapan mo ko ng ganito?_

 

 _"Ayokong nagagalit ka sakin."_ Sambit muli ni Chanyeol. 

 

 _Baekhyun uneasily bit his lips, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall._ But Chanyeol can easily see right through his facade, so he pulled him closer. Baekhyun instantly buries his face on the older's chest as he hugs him tight. 

"Babawi ako pagbalik ng convention, pangako." Chanyeol said, sincerity evident in the tune of his voice. Baekhyun didn't lift up his head and just nodded at him.

They stayed like that for a good couple of minutes, Parehong kuntento nang marinig ang tibok ng puso ng isa't-isa. Chanyeol starts to gently stroke baekhyun's back, calming the younger.

 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun finally spoke. 

"Kahit wag kana bumawi, Basta umuwi ka lang." Baekhyun kids, but he totally meant every word.

  _Umuwi ka lang sakin._

 

Baekhyun felt the older's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Of course, baek." He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on baekhyun's forehead. 

  _"I'll always come home to you."_

Baekhyun smiled, his heart finally at ease. He hugs him tighter. "Good night, yeol." 

 

 _That night, Chanyeol realized something he should've realized sooner._

\--- 

"Baekkie! Watch out!" Luhan shrieked, his clothes are completely wet. Agad nyang sinabuyan ng malamig na tubig dagat pati ang nananahimik na si Kyungsoo sa dalampasigan. 

It made the older yell at them.

"Subukan nyo kong basain pa uli, Lulunurin ko na kayong dalawa dyan!" He threatened them, But the two just laughed it off. 

 

Maaga silang nakarating sa Batangas. Naka check-in ang PUP COC Media Team sa katabing resort kung nasaan sila Chanyeol. Sabi ni Kyungsoo ay abala pa si Chanyeol sa pagtulong sa mga errands ng professors nila kaya hindi pa nya ito ma s surpresa.

Maganda ang panahon kaya sinamantala muna ito nang mga mag kakaibigan upang mag tampisaw sa dagat. 

  _"Nakakatawa na galit ka sakanya kagabi pero ganito ka kaligalig makita sya ngayon." Kyungsoo bluntly said to him while on the car._

_"Very marupok ang mamshie."_ Sabat ni Luhan, habang tumitingin ng items sa Shopee sa kanyang cellphone. 

Baekhyun can't retaliate. He badly wanted to erase the smug look on Kyungsoo's face pero kapag usapang kasama si Chanyeol ay hindi sya makapalag. 

 

"Baek!" Sigaw ni Kyungsok habang winawagayway ay cellphone nya. "Nag text na si Jongin, pabalik na raw si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila!" 

Baekhyun immediately panicked. Agad silang lumangoy papunta kay kyungsoo at inabot ang twalya nya. Hindi nya inakala na maaga matatapos ang binata sa mga ginagawa nya. He's pacing in and out the shade of their big umbrella out of panic. 

"Soo! Pano yan? Hindi na 'ko makakapag bihis!" He exclaimed. He bit his lips while trying to think of a way. 

"Hindi rin ako nagdala ng extrang damit eh. Bakit ba kasi naglaro laro pa kayo ni Lu sa dagat?!" Ani ni Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na sila makakabalik pa para kumuha ng damit sa kwarto nila dahil ayon kay Jongin, malapit na si Chanyeol. Ngunit hindi rin naman sya pupunta dun na mukhang basang sisiw.

 

"Here, you can borrow my shirt." He heard someone speak behind him. He turned around and saw an ange— a guy, smiling at him, while handing him a neatly folded white plain shirt. 

 

"Oh, yan pala eh." Kyungsoo immediately took the shirt from the guy's hand. "Buti nalang may dala tong classmate mo." 

 

He shakes his head. "No, I actually don't know h-" 

"Tara na!" Kyungsoo cut him off and pulled his right hand. 

He looked at the guy again, brows slightly creased, while trying to see what the guy look behind his black ray ban. Ugh, You don't have time for this, Baek! He said to himself. He gave the mysterious guy one last look bago sya umiling. 

"Ibabalik ko agad, promise!" Sambit nya sa lalaki bago tuluyang magpahila kay Kyungsoo papunta sa kabilang resort. 

 

  _The last thing he saw before he completely turned away was his dimple._

\--- 

"Nasa loob si Chanyeol." Jongin slowly whispered to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.  Kasalukuyan silang nasa labas ng kwarto nila ni Chanyeol.

 

"Kanina pa natataranta si Chanyeol dahil hindi mo daw sinasagot tawag nya." Ani pa ni Jongin. The smaller immediately blushed. 

Kyungsoo snorted. "Ano dito nalang tayo guys? Tara na!" 

"After three, sabay sabay tayo papasok okay?" Baekhyun instructed, The other two just nodded. 

"One... two.. three!" Pinihit nya ang doorknob, ngunit imbes na tatlo silang papasok ay mag isa syang itinulak paloob ng dalawa at mabilis na sinarado ang pinto. 

 

"Byun Baekhyun?" Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol pagkakita sa binata. Agad nyang ibinaba ang hawak nyang cellphone at nanatiling nakatayo sa pwesto nya.

  _Gustong magpakain ni Baekhyun sa lupa._

 

"S-surprise!?" Baekhyun tried to make his voice cheerful, pero mas nagtunog patanong pa ang sinabi nya. He raised both his hands in the air and his is cheeks are painted with blush pink out of pure embarrassment. The sight made the older laugh. 

"Care to explain what's happening here, Mr. Byun Baekhyun?" He playfully said while slowly walking towards the younger. Agad namang napaatras si Baekhyun.

"Kaya ba hindi mo sinasagot ang tawag ko?" Chanyeol asked again, arms crossed in his chest. He has a sly grin decorating his face, agad na nag init ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. 

"Well, Napili kami para tumulong na i cover ang magaganap na convention." He scratched the back of his neck before he continued, "So, here I am."  

Chanyeol lowered his head to look at the smaller straight into his eyes. Slowly, he reached for baekhyun's hair and gently pats him. He saw the younger pout. 

He spoke, with his deep yet soft voice. _"Pinag alala mo 'ko. Akala ko may nangyari na sayo, Baek."_

"Sorry na, Gusto ko lang surpresahin ka eh." 

Chanyeol smiled at him so dearly. "Opo na, Sige na."

Baekhyun immediately flashed him his sweetest smile. Hindi nanaman mag kamayaw ang puso ni Baekhyun sa pagtibok. 

 

He was so ecstatic that he slightly tiptoed his feet and then boldly leaned forward to hold Chanyeol's face. 

He was about to pinch Chanyeol's cheeks but the older quickly dodged, So he went out of balance. Akala nya ay tuluyan na syang masusubsob but Chanyeol quickly held his waist, balancing the younger.

 

He heard baekhyun giggled. 

 

"Sorry, Ayoko lang na ma miss mo 'ko." Biro ni Baekhyun sa binata, _Chanyeol just smiled after a few seconds of being lost in baekhyun's colorful, and vibrant eyes._

 

  _He looks breathtakingly beautiful, My baek is truly ethereal. Parang may boses sa utak ni Chanyeol na paulit ulit binibigkas ang mga salita para marinig nya._

  _Paulit ulit sa utak ni Chanyeol ang ngiti ni Baekhyun na parang isang magandang imahe, isang lugar, na kailangan nyang makabisado ang bawat maliliit na detalye, upang maiguhit at hindi makalimutan._

 

  _Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol, at ngayon, sigurado na sya kung para kanino ang pintig nito._

\-- 

Maghapong naging abala sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kani kanilang gawain para sa convention. Sina baekhyun at Luhan ay tumulong sa pagkuha ng litrato ng lugar upang maidokumento ito, Habang ang iba nalang kaibigan ay nasa convention. 

 

Papalubog na ang araw, Naisipan nila Luhan at Baekhyun na litratuhan ang itsura ng isla sa dapit hapon kaya naglakad lakad sila sa tabing dagat, Tila nilalamon ng puting- puti na buhangin ang mga paa nila sa bawat apak papalapit sa asul na dagat.

Baekhyun is so greatful na nakasama sya, Hindi lang dahil nakasama nya si Chanyeol, kundi dahil narin nakita nya ang birheng isla na iyon. 

  _This island is so serene yet so mesmerizing._

"Baekhyun, meron daw magaganap na sayawan mamayang gabi. Dun sa dalampasigan na hindi sakop ng resorts natin. Parang dun ata sa katabing baryo. Punta ba uz?" Tanong ni Luhan habang tinitignan ang mga kuha nila sa DSLR. 

"San mo naman nalaman yan?" He quickly asked him. 

"Sabi mismo nung may ari ng resort. Pista daw kasi dun sa katabing baryo." 

"Ah, It sounds fun, okay lang naman." He  replied. 

"Sige. text ko si leng na pupunta tayo dun. Sabihin ko na isama rin sila Soo. Ikaw na bahala kay yeollie mo." Luhan nudged him at his sides. Baekhyun just shyly nodded.

To: loey ^___^ 

Sama ka samin nila Luhan? punta kami dun sa katabing baryo ng resort. Pista daw dun ngayon at may sayawan 

 

Wala pang isang minuto ay nakatanggap na ito ng reply. 

From: loey ^____^

Sorry, Baek. ayaw pa ko paalisin ng prof ko dito eh. itakas mo kooooo T_____T 

 

He laughed at his reply. 

 

From: loey ^____^

joke lang. hehe, mauna na kayo dun. malapit narin naman kaming matapos dito sunod ako agad 

To: loey ^____^

okii galingan mo dyan, fighting! 

 

\-- 

Puno ng iba't-ibang makukulay na lantern ang daan ng kabilang baryo. Marami ring mga tindahan na magbebenta ng mga malalagkit na minatamis at makukulay na palamig. 

Maingay ang tambol at tugtog sa dalampasigan kung saan nagaganap ang pasayaw. Masaya ang ambiance at lahat ng tao at mga bata na kanilang natadaanan ay may ngiti sa kani-kanilang labi.

"Leng, gusto mo nito?" Sambit ni Sehun kay Luhan habang tinuturo ang isang kakanin na kulay violet at pink na nakabalot na parang suman. Agad namang tumango si Luhan. 

"Salamat po, nay." Magalang na sabi ni Sehun. Nginitian rin ni Luhan ang matandang tindera. Paalis na sila nang marinig nilang tinawag muli sila ng babae. 

"Sandali." Ngumiti sakanila ang matanda bago humarap ng tuluyan kay Sehun. 

_"Iho, Sya ba ang taong tingin mo ay inilaan saiyo ng mga bituin?"_ Tanong sa kanila ng matandang tindera. Parehong nagulat ang dalawa sa tanong ng matanda, Pakiramdam ni Luhan ay biglang uminit ang pisngi nya sa narinig. 

 

"Opo nay." Maikli at agad na sagot ni Sehun, sabay ngiti sa matanda. 

Luhan felt his heart jumped out of his ribcage. 

Agad napa palakpak ang matanda pagkarinig sa sagot ng binata. 

"Mainam na maisayaw mo sya ngayong gabi, doon sa dalampasigan." Napatanaw ang matanda sa langit na puno ng mga bituin. Pareho nilang sinundan ang tinitignan ng matanda. 

 

Wow. Iyon na lamang ang nasabi ni Luhan pagkakita nya sa langit na punong puno ng bituin. Ito ang unang beses nyang makakita ng ganon karaming bituin sa kalangitan ng sabay sabay. 

 

Hinigpitan nya ang hawak sa kamay ni Sehun. he knows that sehun already understood what he is trying to say. 

"Sinasabi nila na pag naisayaw mo ang taong tingin mo ay inilaan saiyo ng mga bituin sa aming dalampasigan, sa araw ng pista, Habang buhay na kayong gagabayan nang lahat ng bituin sa langit na nakasaksi." 

 

Hindi makatingin si Luhan kay Sehun pagkatapos ang engkwentro nila sa matanda. Hindi sila vocal mag express ng damdamin nila, At hindi rin sila ganoon ka clingy. kaya pakiramdam ni Luhan ay na o overwhelm si sehun kapag may nagtatanong o napag uusapan ang relasyon nila.

Pero kahit ganon ay hindi kailanman naramdaman ni Luhan na kulang ang pagmamahal sa kanya ng binata. 

 

Hinding-hindi ako isasayaw ni Sehun. These type of superficial rituals are just not his type. Luhan said to himself. Then he releases a deep sigh. 

"leng, gusto mo na ba bumalik sa resort?" Maingat nyang tanong kay Sehun. 

"Ayoko pa muna leng." Maikling sagot nito. 

"Eh san tayo papunta?" Hindi sumagot ang binata. Hinatak ni Sehun si Luhan papunta sa isang pamilyar na daanan kung saan sila naglakad kanina. Palakas nang palakas ang tunog ng kanta habang papalapit sila ng papalapit sa dalampasigan. 

Sehun.  

"leng?" He pulled his hand to stop the other from walking. Agad namang tumigil si sehun at tinignan sya. 

"bakit?" he timidly answered. 

"Hindi naman siguro natin gagawin yung naiisip kong gagawin natin?" He asked, his mind focusing on how to calm his heart.

"Uh, we will do exactly what you're thinking." Agad na sagot ni Sehun. 

"Bakit, leng?" It's now luhan's turn to ask why. Sehun would never do things na tingin nya ay walang katuturan. 

"Hindi mo ba narinig sabi ni nanay?" Sehun started, his hands are tightly clasped on luhan's soft and delicate ones. 

  **_"pag nahanap ko na daw yung taong bigay sakin ng mga bituin, isayaw ko."_   **

 

\--- 

"Ikaw mamshie." Kyungsoo called him. "Sama ka na muna samin ni Jongin, wala pa si Chanyeol eh."  

He quickly shakes his head. "No thanks, i can handle myself." He saw jongin mouthed 'Yas!'. he rolled his eyes at them. 

"Dun lang ako sa may dalampasigan. I'll call you if biglang makakita ako ng shokoy dun." Baekhyun kids, as he starts walking away from the couple. 

"Be careful!" Kyungsoo shouted at him, Baekhyun just raised his right hand and waved. 

Agad nyang narating dalampasigan kung nasaan ang puso ng pista. Puno ang dalampasigan ng mga banderitas at umiilaw na palawit na may iba't-ibang kulay. Naglagay rin sila ng isang malaking bonfire sa gitna. 

Sa paligid nito nakaupo ang mga musikero, habang tumutugtog nang kani-kanilang tambol at gitara. 

 

Karamihan ng mga babae ay may nakasakbit na bulaklak sa kanilang mga buhok, bandana naman sa paa para sa mga lalaki. 

I should look for a bandana too. Baekhyun thought. 

"I think this would suit you better." He heard a familiar voice behind him. Agad syang tumalikod at nakita ang lalaking nag abot sakanya ng t-shirt kaninang umaga. 

"Mr. dimples!" He blurted out bago pa nya mabigilan ang sarili. The guy chuckled as he hear his new nickname. 

"You can call me that— or also, if you want, you can also call me lay." Sambit nito. Inilahad nya ang kamay nya at ipinakita ang isang kulay dilaw na bulaklak sa palad nya. 

Baekhyun gave him a weird look pero mas lalo lang inilahad ito ni lay kay baekhyun, the smaller let out a sigh before he nodded. Kinuha nya ang bulaklak at isinukbit ito sa taas ng kanang tenga nya. 

"So, how do I look?" Sabi nya habang bahagyang inaayos ang bulaklak. 

_"Effortlessly breathtaking."_ Lay stated. The smaller felt tiny butterflies in his stomach. 

"Oh, thank you." He fidgets, hangang sa naalala nya ang dapat nyang sabihin. 

"Yung t shirt mo pala!" He exclaimed. "Thank you for lending it to me." 

 

"No worries. You can actually keep it." How nice. He smiled, and there goes his dimples again. "So, Can i also know your name? Or-" 

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm baekhyun" He smiled back. 

 

They both kept silent, habang pareho lang nakatanaw sa malaking bonfire sa tapat nila. Maya maya ay binasag ulit ni Lay ang katahimikan. 

"Baekhyun, Have you ever heard the myth about this island's festival?" He started, eyes fixed on the younger. 

"Oh, Hindi pa. Anong meron?" He titled his head. 

Itinuro ni Lay ang malaking bonfire na pinapalibutan ng mga taong nagsasayawan at nagkakantahan, then he looked back at Baekhyun. 

"Sabi nila, kapag daw sumayaw ka sa paligid ng bonfire na iyon," He looked up to the starry sky. "Sa ilalim ng lahat ng mga bituin na ito," 

"Magugustuhan ka nang mahal mo." 

Lay heard the smaller beside him mutter a soft 'wow', He bites his lips to conceal his laughter.— _cute._

 

"Lay, May nagugustuhan ka ba?" He asked. 

Mariin syang tinignan ni Lay bago sumagot. "Oo, meron." 

He saw how Baekhyun's eyes instantly brightened up. 

"Ako rin. so why are we both standing still?" Baekhyun asked. Lay thinks he looks like an overly excited puppy. 

"Sayaw tayo?" Lay asked. Baekhyun immediately smiled at him, Lay was shookt when the smaller instantly grab his hand and pulled him into the crowd. 

"I thought you wouldn't ask." Baekhyun muttered. He heard the latter giggled.

Lay held Baekhyun's hands a bit tighter— he thinks that his own version of the myth is a lot nicer. 

 

  _Chanyeol, I'll ask blessings from the heavens above, Makita mo lang ako. Baekhyun thought._

 

 

 _Sa hindi kalayuan, Chanyeol watched the whole scene unfold right in front of him._

  _Itinapon nya ang dalawang bandana sa tabi at naglakad palayo._

 

\-----

"Hindi kita maintindihan Chanyeol." Panimula ni Jongin. 

"Ano ba kayo ni kuya Baekhyun?" Sambit ulit nito. 

Uminom si Chanyeol ng binili nyang beer at nilunok kasama na ang mga salita na dapat ay sasabihin nya. 

  _Hindi ko alam._

"Magkaibigan kami." Sagot nya makalipas ang ilang sandali. 

 

"Bakit ka nagagalit ngayon? Mag kaibigan lang pala kayo eh." Jongin stated, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Nasanay ka kasing sayo lang lahat ng atensyon nya." Sehun said, holding his beer in place.

 

"Hindi ko sya maintindihan." Maikling sambit ni Chanyeol.

 

"Tangina mo. Ikaw ang hindi ko maintindihan." Sehun looked at him straight in the eyes. "Sabi mo sakanya hangang kaibigan lang sya sayo. Bakit nagkakaganito ka ngayon?"

 

  _Natatandaan parin ni Chanyeol kung panong lumuha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kasabay ang pagpatak ng ulan sa labas. Gustong gusto nyang punasan ang pingi nito, pero may kung anong pumipigil sa mga kamay nya._

  _Natatakot si chanyeol. Natatakot sya sa posibleng mangyari sakanila pagtapos ng lahat. Natatakot syang hindi nya rin mahalin si Baekhyun gaya ng pagmamahal nito sakanya._

 

  _Natatakot sya, Pero mas hindi nya kakayanin kung mawala si Baekhyun sakanya._

  _Kaya pinili nyang maging makasarili._

  _"Sorry baekhyun, Pwede bang magkaibigan parin tayo?"_

 

  _Nakita nya kung panong sa likod ng luhaang mata ni Baekhyun ay pinilit nitong bigyan sya ng ngiti. Ito na yata ang pinaka malungkot na nakita ni Baekhyun._

  _"Oo naman, Chanyeol."_

 

"Wag kang gago, Chanyeol." Huling payo ni Sehun bago nito nilagok ang inumin nya.

"Man up, At sabihin mo sakanya kung anong nararamdaman mo. Wag ka nang tumakbo." Sambit ni Jongin. 

 

  _Chanyeol needs to set things right._

_"Ito na ang huling beses na magiging makasarili ako."_ Sambit ni Chanyeol bago ito tumakbo palabas at papunta kung nasaan ang puso nya.  

 

\---

Agad hinanap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa paligid ng dalampasigan. Tinignan nya ang mga taong nagsasayaw sa paligid ng bonfire pero hindi nya makita ang binata. Hinihingal na sya kakalakad pero walang balak ang mga paa nyang tumigil at magpahinga. 

  _Baekhyun nasan kana? Sambit nito._

Maya maya pa ay nakita nya ang lalaking kasama ni Baekhyun kanina. Agad nya itong nilapitan.

"Nasan si Baekhyun?" Agad na tanong nya.  

"Sino ka?" tanong rin nito.

"Boyfriend nya ko. Ngayon sagutin mo 'ko kung asan sya." He firmly said, but the latter didn't even budged. 

_"Ah, Ikaw pala yung inaantay nyang bulalakaw."_

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" 

_"Sabi nya bituin ang gusto nya, pero tingin ko ay isang bulalakaw."_ Sambit nya, ngunit walang maintindihan si Chanyeol. 

Natawa si Lay nang makitang tila walang maintindihan ang binata. "Andun sya sa dulo ng dalampasigan." 

"Salamat." he nodded at ran to the end of the seashore. 

 

 _Napatingin nalang si Lay sa mga bituing tila kumukuti kutitap para sakanya._

_Hindi parang bituin ang gusto mo baekhyun. Dahil bulalakaw sya._

_**Hindi sya imposibleng abutin, dahil nahulog narin sya sayo.**_

 

\---

Makalipas ang ilang minutong pagtakbo ay may natanaw syang isang tao na nakaupo magisa sa dalampasigan. Nakaupo ito nang payapa habang nakatingin sa malakas na hampas ng alon sa harap nito. 

"Baek." Tawag nya sa binata. Nakita naman nyang nagulat ito ngunit agad ring kumalma ng makita sya. 

"Chanyeol. Pano mo 'ko nahanap?" Tanong nito. Agad umupo si Chanyeol sa gilid nito at tumitig narin sa nag ha hampasang alon sa harap nila. 

 

"I'll always find you. Kahit nasan ka pa." The latter chuckled . 

  _Sandali silang nanahimik. Kuntento na sya presensya ng isa't-isa. Malayo sa maingay na pistahan, at sa ilaw ng mga banderitas; ang puso lamang ni Chanyeol ang naririnig nya. At ang ilaw lamang mula sa buwan at bituin ang nagsisilbing ilaw nya para makita si Baekhyun._

"Baek." 

"Hm?" 

_"Pwede bang maging makasarili ka ngayong gabi?"_ Panimula ni Chanyeol. 

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" 

 

  _"Maging makasarili ka ngayong gabi."_

 

"Chanyeol. Anong meron?"  Tanong nya sa binata. Nakita nyang seryoso ang mukha ng binata. 

"Baekhyun." Panimula nya. "Pwede bang tanungin kita?" 

 

 _"Mahal mo pa ba 'ko?"_ Tanong ni Chanyeol. Halos kumawala ang puso ni Baekhyun ng marinig ang tanong na iyon mula sa bibig ni Chanyeol. 

_Hindi makahinga si Baekhyun._

 

"Sagutin mo 'ko baekhyun." Hinawakan nya ang mga palad ni baekhyun at iniharap sakanya ang binata. 

 

  _"Mahal mo pa ba ko?"_

 

Paulit ulit ang mga kataga sa isip ni Baekhyun.  Hindi nya alam kung anong dapat nyang sabihin. _Pag ba naging makasarili sya, may maitutulong yun? Pag ba sinabi nya ang mga nasa isip nya, mapapanatili ba nun si Chanyeol sa tabi nya?_

 

  _A lie. Baekhyun, just lie._

 

He was about to answer no when he felt chanyeol's strong and firm hands around his. It's like he's telling him that nothing will change. 

  _that he will stay no matter what._

 

Huminga sya ng malalim, At tumingin ng diretso sa mata ng pinakamamahal nya. 

_"Oo. Mahal na mahal parin kita."_ Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun ang agos ng luha na lumalandas sa pisngi nya. 

  _"Patuloy parin kahit na nagmumukha nakong tanga. patuloy parin kahit na alam kong wala namang patutunguhan. Patuloy parin kahit na sinabi mong tama na."_

_"Tangina Chanyeol, sobrang selfish mo. Pano mo nagawang hilingin sakin na manatiling kaibigan mo pagkatapos kong sabihin na mahal kita?"_ Nahihirapan na si Baekhyun huminga pero pinagpatuloy nya parin.

  _"Pero alam mo, pareho lang tayo. Makasarili rin ako, kasi pumayag ako. pumayag ako kasi tangina kung yun lang yung paraan para manatili ako sa tabi mo gagawin ko."_

Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. At agad rin nyang kinuha muli ang kamay ni baekhyun at ipinagsalok ito. 

_"Kada pipilitin kong tumakbo palayo, mas lalo mo kong hinihila pabalik sayo. Kada gugustuhin kong makalaya, mas lalo mo kong kinukulong. Tangina chanyeol, anong ginawa mo sakin?"_ Tanong nya, puno ng lungkot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

  _"Pero kahit ganon, Wala akong magawa. Sayo kasi talaga ako sasaya eh. Ikaw parin talaga."_

 

  _"Baek."_

_"Patawarin mo 'ko."_

Mas lalong hindi makahinga si Baekhyun sa nangyayari. Sa harap nya ay puno ng luha ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sakanya. 

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang kapit sa kamay ni Chanyeol. 

  _"Hindi ako kasing tapang mo baek." Panimula nya._

  _"Natakot ako, sa bukas na naghihintay, sa kung anong iisipin ng iba sa atin. Natakot akong alamin ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Natakot ako para sating dalawa."_

  _"Kaya hiniling kong manatili ka sakin."_

 

  _"Sinabi kong gusto ko na manatili tayong magkaibigan, Sinubukan kong ibalik sa dati. Sinubukan kong ibaling ang atensyon ko sa iba, pero ikaw lang ang nakikita ko eh."_

_"Kada nakikita kong ngumingiti ka, gusto kitang ipagdamot. Gusto kong sabihin na para sakin lang dapat yun. Hindi ko na alam anong mararamdaman ko. Ako yung humindi pero ako yung naghahangad nang mas malalim pa sa kung anong meron tayo?"_ Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. 

_"Chanyeol."_ Baekhyun reached out to wipe away the tears in his cheeks. 

"Pero ngayon baek, alam ko na." Tumayo sya at hinigit rin si Baekhyun patayo. 

 

  _"Gusto kong tahakin ang bukas kasama ka."_

 

Muling nagbadya ang mga luha na pumatak mula sa mata ni Baekhyun. Dahil sobrang saya nya. Sobrang saya nya na wala nang mapaglagyan. 

  _Finally._

"tatanggapin mo parin ba ko?" Sambit nya, habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

_"Alam mo na ang sagot."_ Sambit nya, his voice is sweet and gentle. 

 

  _Agad syang niyakap ni Chanyeol nang mahigpit. Na para bang ipinagdadamot sya nito sa mundo._

Baekhyun smiled. _Hangang sa huli, makasarili ka._   

"Baek." 

"Hm?"

"pwede mo ba ko gawan ng tula?" 

Natawa si baekhyun at mas lalong ibinaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Gusto nyang mas marinig pa ang tibok ng puso nito na ngayon ay tumitibok para sa kanya. 

  _Ginabayan sila ng mga bituin patungo sa isa't-isa._

  _**"Ikaw ang tula na hindi ko masusulat, dahil kahit kelan ay hindi sasapat ang mga salita para ilarawan ka."**   _

  _**__**   _


End file.
